


Cleaning Isn't Always About Cleaning

by kaorusquee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaorusquee/pseuds/kaorusquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to post this here as well. Prompt from kinkmemes, in which Levi is admiring Eren's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Isn't Always About Cleaning

**Cleaning Isn’t Always About Cleaning**

"That room is not nearly clean enough." Levi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the younger male from across the room.

"What?! But, Heichou-!" Eren protested.

"Go clean it again, Yeager. And this time, do it right." 

Eren grumbled under his breath, walking past Levi to exit the common area. 

"You just want to torture him, don't you?" Hanji asked Levi with a smile.

Levi glared at her, not dignifying the question with an answer. He left the room, thinking that Hanji's face would break if her smile got any bigger.  
..................  
Eren muttered as he scrubbed the wall yet again. If Levi was going to be so bloody picky, then he was going to make these walls shine! Then he wouldn't be able to complain. Wiping sweat from his brow, he shrugged out of his jacket. It was way too hot for him to wear it while cleaning. Setting it to the side, he bent down to clean again.

Levi stood just outside the door, watching Eren. A slight smirk played across his lips as he listened to the male mutter. Eren was unhappy about this, sure, but he 'was' getting the walls cleaner. Not that they really needed it. They had been plenty clean already.

*Hmm...* Levi's eyes strayed along Eren's back, looking at his near perfect form. He could see the youth's muscles ripping through his tight shirt. His eyes fell lower, admiring the way Eren's pants and the 3D straps hugged his ass.

Catching himself, Levi blushed crimson, leaning back with his back against the door. What was he _thinking?!_ He'd never looked at another male like that before, hadn't even looked at any females that way! And yet... Levi turned to watch Eren again. Eren's ass  was very nice. Just the perfect shape and size. He wanted to feel it, to pull Eren close to him and rub against it. Would it really be so wrong to do? Sure, Eren was his subordinate. But he- Levi was jolted out of his musings by a pair of bright green eyes looking at him. 

"Heichou?" Eren asked in surprise. Why was Levi looking at him like that.? And hadn't he been looking-? "What are you doing?" 

Levi coughed, trying to school his features into a bored expression. His face was still pink, but he did manage. Barely. "You missed a spot."

"What??" Eren turned back to the wall, bending down to take a look. "Where? I don't see any dirt." 

"It's there." Levi's voice was strangled. "Keep looking." He'd take his own advice, looking as long as he could. Ah, to hell with that; he wanted to touch.

Eren froze as hands ran along the back of his legs. "Hei... Heichou?!" 

"You are too tempting, Yeager." The Survey Corps Captain stepped even closer, running his hands across Eren's ass. It felt just as nice as it had looked. "Can't you clean without being tempting?" 

"S... sorry, Sir." Eren stuttered, color creeping into his face. "I will try not to be so... tempting."

"Mmm..." Levi murmured non-commitally. "Turn around and kiss me." 

Eren's eyes widened. He turned, facing his red-faced Captain. 

Levi snorted, tripping the taller male. He pressed him against the wall he had been cleaning, lips meeting in a not-so-gentle kiss. When he stepped back, he smirked with satisfaction as Eren slid to the floor, panting. "Oh, and Eren?" He told the flustered male with amusement. "Now you have missed a spot."

**Author's Note:**

> I had posted this one to a few other places, but at the time I wrote it, I didn't have an AO3 account.


End file.
